Fallout Trilogy
Fallout Trilogy is a compilation of the first three games in the Fallout series. It contains Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel. Other names for this compilation as released internationally include Fallout Collection (White Label, UK), Saga Fallout (CD Projekt, Poland) and Антология Fallout. Коллекция классики (1C, Russia). It has been released as Fallout Trilogy in several other countries as well. Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics can also be bought separately as a digital download in some stores, GOG.com was such one. Release history In May 2009, the Fallout Trilogy compilation was #7 or #8 on all NPD weekly top 10 PC bestsellers lists,PC Sales Charts: Fallout Makes A Comeback and #9 on the monthly list.NPD: May’s Top 20 PC Games In September 2009, Bethesda Softworks sued Interplay for trademark infringement, partly in relation to the Fallout Trilogy pack. According to Bethesda, the licensing contract requires all advertising, packaging and other promotional material to be sent to them for approval first, which, according to the lawsuit, was never done by Interplay regarding neither the Fallout Trilogy pack, nor any of the releases through Good Old Games, Steam and other digital distribution platforms. Bethesda also claims that the name Trilogy constitutes unfair competition, since it suggests that the pack includes Bethesda's own Fallout 3. Interplay argues that there were previous releases of this pack under the same name, and thus the new edition does not violate the Asset Purchase Agreement. Bonus content The disc contains not only three Fallout games, but also some bonus content. It contains artwork such as animated GIF's and illustrations, videos, manuals, patches, and more. Patches The latest patches for Fallout and Fallout 2 are included on this compilation's DVD. However, to fix some compatibility issues, Interplay released a new, additional Fallout Tactics Direct Sound patch on May 12, 2009. Versions * Fallout Trilogy (2004/2006) contains the original uncensored versions of the games. * Fallout Collection (White Label, UK, 2007) contains censored versions of Fallout and Fallout 2; there are no children. (patches exist to remove censorship). * GOG.com versions (2008) of Fallout and Fallout 2 are censored in some regions; there are no children. (patches exist to remove censorship). * Fallout Classic Collection (2010) contains the original uncensored versions of the games. See also * Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game * Fallout 2: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game * Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel * Fallout Anthology * Fallout series Gallery Fallout-trilogy.jpg|''Fallout Trilogy'' (2006 edition) FO Trilogy Back.jpg|''Fallout Trilogy'' (2009 edition): back FO Trilogy Interior.jpg|''Fallout Trilogy'' (2009 edition): interior Falloutcollection.jpg|White Label UK edition Saga fallout dvd.gif|First Polish (big box) edition Fallout saga contents.jpg|Contents of the first Polish edition Saga fallout.jpg|Second Polish edition Saga fallout extra klasyka next.jpg|Third Polish edition Classic Collection box art.jpg|Classic Collection box art Fallout Anthology 01.jpg|Russian edition by 1C Fallout Anthology 02.jpg|Russian edition by 1C: interior Kalypso_Trilogy_box_art.png|Kalypso Trilogy box art References Category:Fallout Category:Fallout 2 Category:Fallout Tactics de:Fallout Trilogy pl:Saga Fallout pt:Fallout Trilogy ru:Антология Fallout. Коллекция классики uk:Антологія Fallout. Колекція класики